


Walking After Midnight

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Kid Fic, Kisses, Romance, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dixie walks the baby, and Brisco tries to help.





	Walking After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



“You are awfully mouthy this early in the morning, Miss Emmeline.”

Brisco stirred between the covers as Dixie walked the baby past the foot of the bed. “Hey,” he mumbled sleepily. “Is she okay?”

“Just a little hungry,” Dixie said. Brisco watched the two of them with lidded eyes. Dixie strolled to the bed and kissed his lips. “You can’t help with that part,” she said.

He smiled. “I’ll take her on a walk in the morning. Fair is fair.”

She kissed his cheek. “And the next diaper change?” she suggested.

“I’m your man,” he said and stroked her hair.


End file.
